A Single Tear Can Heal A Broken Heart
by xdracoXluverx
Summary: Hermione is having dreams everynight of a certain young man dying in her arms... and everytime everything becomes more clear... more real... Can she find out who this certain someone is before it becomes a true prophecy? DMHG, set in seventh year. plz R
1. Intro

Heyz this is my first attempt at writing fic, so plz b nice n' read..... and review. and sorry if I have mistakez in here I'm way 2 lazy 2 edit it.  
  
Disclaimer:All the original characters in this story belong to the talented J.K Rowling and not me, but there mite be a few of my own characterz so plz dun sue.  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes finding herself sitting on the ground of what seemed to be the heart of the Forbidden Forest. She slowly scanned the area with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She saw dark figures peering out through the trees, their crimson eyes glaring out at her.  
  
The tiny particles of the remaining light around her started fading away.... She then suddenly realized someone was lying in her lap, she gazed down to find a person who seemed utterly familiar. But it was difficult to see his face due to the lack of light.  
  
The boy seemed to be semi-conscious; both his and her robes were torn and caked in mud. He slowly reached up and wiped away her tears, she hadn't even noticed she had begun to cry. She didn't even know who he was, and yet here she was weeping for him somehow knowing clearly he couldn't cry for himself.  
  
But all of a sudden her surroundings began to fade, the boy slowly moved his pale ghost-like lips but she couldn't hear him... But the last thing she saw before everything disappeared were his blank emtionless grey eyes...  
  
Hermione woke up to the howling of the wind outside her window; beads of sweat trickling down her face. She looked around at ther surroundings, only to find herself in her own room...  
  
It had all just been a dream... But it had seemed so real... The bitter coldness of the wind nipping at her exposed skin... The tears that had rolled down her cheeks, and... The boy's hand on her cheek... It had felt so warm... So comforting... So right... Being there with him...  
  
But most of all were his enchanting grey eyes... or had they been green? She puzzled over this thought, how could she have felt so attached to this person if she didn't even know who he was? Was she going mad over this one single dream?  
  
She was finally pulled out of her thoughts by the sounds of hooting and tapping on her window. She climbed out of bed, and padded to the window, her nightgown slightly brushing against her leg as she did.  
  
She pulled aside the silk curtain to find a large barn owl at the window, she quickly opened the window letting the owl in. She gratefully untied the letter from the owl's leg, petting it's magnificent head as it hooted and flew into the night once more.  
  
Why would a girl be taking letters from an owl, would you think? Hermione wasn't a normal seventeen-year-old girl, she was a witch! For the past six years she had been attending Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
She wasn't born in a wizarding family, but she was still a witch with the ability to use magic. She was a muggle-born, meaning she into a non-magical family. She had been eleven when she had found out she was a witch.  
  
It had been quite a shock to her, and her parents. She still remembered the day perfectly; she had been in her room reading as usual when Mrs.Granger had let out and ear piercing screech. Hermione had run down the stairs to find her mother in the kitchen waving a broomstick at an owl!  
  
Hermione laughed out loud at the very thought, she had been overwhelmed when she had found out she would be attending a wizarding school, and her parents had been so proud of her!   
  
She then remembered what she had been doing before going into a flashback mode and opened the letter in   
her hands.  
  
Dear Miss.Granger  
You have personally been chosen by professor Dumbledore, to be head girl. You will be expected to report to the prefect's compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express on September 1st.  
You will be expected to instruct the prefects of their duties and to patrol the train throughout the trip along with the prefects and head boy, whom you will be meeting that day.  
Also enclosed in this letter is your headgirl badge, you Hogwarts letter will be arriving shortly.  
  
Sincerely yours,   
Minerva, McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Hermione's face lit up after she had read the letter; she was going to be head girl! She couldn't wait to tell her best friends Harry and Ron!   
  
She then started wondering who the head boy would be; she wanted it to be either Harry or Ron, But a small side of her wanted it to be Malfoy...  
  
'WHAT AM I THINKING?!?!!?! MALFOY?!?!?!? SNAP OUT OF IT HERMIONE!!! YOU'RE THINKING WAY TO MUCH!!!' she screamed at herself in her mind, was she going crazy?! first she had been going mad over a dream, and now... now she was thinking about Draco Malfoy?!?!  
  
She finally calmed down a little and lay back in bed, still clutching the letter and badge in her hands. Her eyse slowly closed and soon she was fast asleep...  
  
  
  
Hermione stood with her parents at the train station waiting for the Weasleys and Harry. She had grown up to be a beautiful young woman, over the years she had been able to tame her wild busy hair and she had gotten curves in all the right places.  
  
She had finally caught a glimpse of the Weasley family, with all their wild flaming red hair who could miss them?  
  
She frantically waved to them, tiptoeing to get a better look over her trolley holding her trunk, books, Crookshanks and his basket.  
  
Harry and Ron both hurried over with their own overloaded trolleys both grinning at her. "How was you summer?" Asked Ron trying to get Pigwidgeon to stop fluttering around in his cage and attracting attention from the muggles.  
  
"It was just terrific! Guess?!?!" Squealed Hermione, her eyes shining.  
  
"What? You finished all the books we're supposed to read this year?" Joked Harry.  
  
"I made head girl!" Chirped Hermione, her cheeks flushed with excitement considering the warm weather.  
  
"That's bloody brilliant! You'll be able to give Malfoy detentions!" laughed Ron hysterically, thinking of horrible things they could now to Malfoy, now that Hermione was head girl.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron apparently not thrilled with the idea, she had always hated Malfoy, but that didn't mean she could go around giving detention she hated. Mrs.Weasley called them over saying it was almost time to board the train.  
  
They went in groups throught the barrier on platform nine and three quarters, but checking that no muggles were watching. When they had gotten through the they spotted many of their fellow students from Hogwarts saying their good-byes.  
  
They said their own good-byes and boarded the train. They found their own compartment and sat down, the boys had started a conversation about quidditch as usual while Hermione settled herself into a book with Crookshanks on her lap.  
  
The train jolted to a star, and startled Crookshanks causing him to leap off Hermione's lap. They had changed into their robes when someone had arrived at the door.  
  
"Hey there, Pothead how was your summer? Have you been at Weasel's house again? No, or should I say shack? That little shed wouldn't even count as a house now would it Weasel?" Sniggered Draco, standing in the doorway apparently pleased with himself.  
  
Ron's ears had gone red and he clenched his fists getting ready to beat Draco into a bloody pulp, while Harry knew better and just glared daggers at Draco instead. Hermione had grabbed Ron's arm just in time. before he had a time to attack.  
  
"What do you want Mafoy?" Glared Hermione, hatred showing in her voice.  
  
"Nothing, mudbloosd just telling you it's time for the prefects and heads' meeting ," replied Draco, sarcastically and turned his back to them and walked away.  
  
Hermione's mouth hung open, not being able to believe that out of all people Malfoy had to be head boy! She would have to share a common room with him for the entire year! This couldn't be!   
  
She thought over that maybe he had only been the messenger telling her to go to the meeting.  
  
Hermione glumly said her temporarily good-byes to Harry and Ron and trudged out the door after Draco.  
  
Ron glanced out the door and finally spoke after he was sure Hermione was gone. "do you know what that means Harry? What if she's pulled over onto Malfoy's side and woun't ever be our friend any more?" Gaped Ron, unable to believe what had just happened.  
  
"Ron! How could you say such a thing? Hermione isn't that type of a person," replied Harry, "At least, I don't think she is..."  
  
  
  
Hoped u guyz lyked that plz review n' I'll try 2 get the next chapter up soon!  
  



	2. Arriving at Hogwarts

thx 2 Madame Zu Zu 4 reviewing and just 2 tell u this is a Hermione/Draco not a Harry/Draco story and I dun think I'm ready 2 start writing slash ne way.  
  
Disclaimer:All the original characters in this story belong to the talented J.K Rowling and not me, but there mite be a few of my own characterz so plz dun sue.  
  
  
  
Hermione stalked off after Draco, still fuming over the idea of him being head boy. How could this have happened?  
  
For merlin's sake his father was a death eater! He was surely going to follow in his footsteps and yet Dumbledore still trusted him!  
  
When the both of them had finally reached the prefects' compartment, Hermione had found that all the prefects had already gathered into the small room.  
  
"Hi, I'm the head girl Hermione Granger," smiled Hermione, "And that there is the head boy... Draco Malfoy," added Hermione pointing at Draco, the tone of her voice changing at the mention of his name.  
  
Draco stood off to the side watching Hermione being the know-it-all she was. But he had to admit she had changed since he had first met her, she didn't have the buck teeth she used to have any more and she had also managed to make her hair straight.  
  
"The schedule for the nightly patrol times are pinned on the wall over there and you will be paired with another of the prefects, which was decided by Professor McGonagall," stated Hermione. "You will also have to escort the first years to your common rooms."  
  
"You should at least be helping!" hissed Hermione in a whisper, turning around to face Draco.  
  
"But it seems like you have it all under control, mudblood," smirked Draco, causing the prefects from Slytherin to burst out lauging.  
  
Hermione started blushing ten shades of red, she looked at all the people starring at her and she blushed even more.  
  
"I'm g..going to s..start patrolling t..the train," Hermione managed to stutter before she ran out.  
  
Draco grinned evilly, happy with himself that he had been able to humiliate the mudblood once again.  
  
  
  
Hermione stumbled into the hall, feeling like she had just been peirced with a thousand knives.  
  
She slid down onto the floor, sitting there with her knees to her chest trying to hold in the tears. It had been six years now since she had first been called a mudblood but it still just hurt as much.  
  
Why did people have to treat her differently just because of her blood? She was just as good at magic as any one else, correction she was better at magic than them.  
  
Hermione never actually liked to mention it, but it was true she was smarter than any other witch or wizard in her year.  
  
But she wasn't as pureblooded as them, but why did it matter? They all lived in the same world. Ate the same food. Learned the same spells.   
  
But yet people still kiss the ground that purebloods walked on. Why is that? She kept on thinking about how unfair the world was until she shook out of her thoughts when Harry and Ron had come up beside her.  
  
"What are you doing here 'Mione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Umm... nothing... just thinking..." replied Hermione faking a smile.  
  
"You don't ever stop thinking for even a second, do you?" grinned Harry sticking out a hand to help Hermione up.  
  
  
  
The three of them had just changed into their school robes when the train jolted to a stop. They dragged their trunks and belongs with them trough the crowed hall and out onto the platform of Hogsmeade station.  
  
They found a carriage with Ginny and Neville and headed towards Hogwarts. After several minutes when all the students had arrived at the entrance, Hermione was left with Draco to make sure all the students made their way into the great hall.  
  
After all the students had disappeared through the large doors, Hermione was left alone with Draco... They hadn't said a word to each other since the incident on the train.  
  
Hermione calmly walked past Draco not even glancing at him and walked to the end of the Gryffindor to where Harry and Ron were sitting.  
  
  
  
Draco stood there starring at Hermione when she walked past him not even throwing one insult. He watched her go over to the Weasel and Pothead.  
  
He didn't even pay attention to the sorting, and didn't even clap when a student was sent to Slytherin.  
  
Throughout the whole meal he couldn't keep his eyes of her, she was just so fun to watch. How her eyes sparkled whenever she laughed, how much he wanted just once wanted to make her laugh. How her lips moved when she spoke. How her hands moved so gracefully...  
  
WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!?! THIS WAS THE MUDBLOOD!!! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!!! HOW COULD HE BE THINKING OF HER IN SUCH A WAY?!?!  
  
Just then Professor Dumbledore stood up and the hall came to a hush as every student,professor and ghost looked at him.  
  
"I would like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts," boomed Dumbledore's voice across the large hall his eyes twinkling. "I would like to remind that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for the students and that the caretaker has yet put another list of things banned from this school. And I hope you all have a nice rest before classes start tomorrow!"  
  
The dishes on the tables were all cleared as the students all bunched out of the great hall.  
  
  
  
Hermione had stayed behind to make sure that none of the students had wandered off and when she was sure that everyone was gone she headed through the many winding staircases and hallways of the large castle.  
  
She had gone halfway when she had a feeling that someone was following her... She turned around only to find Draco there.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" hissed Hermione her brows furrowed in hatred.  
  
"Going to the common room, what else?" replied Draco, the truth was that he didn't know where the head common room was and that he was following Hermione.  
  
Hermione let out a groan and stormed off, with Draco right on her tail.  
  
When she had finally reached the top of the tall tower she found a large life size painting of a mysterious wizard wearing a black cloak.  
  
"password?" asked the wizard in a low creepyish voice.  
  
"Acromantula," replied Hermione as the painting swung open.  
  
Hermione and Draco entered and found themselves a finely decorated common room with a fire place, and sofas on the first floor and two staircases that led to the second floor.  
  
And between those two staircases was a large door that led to a private library. On the second floor there were three doors, on the left was Draco's room which contained a large four poster bed,a desk, a few sofas,a closet,and a dresser.  
  
The right door was Hermione's room and it was exactly the same. The door on the middle was the bathroom with a large marble sink, a toilet, and a swimming pool sized bathtub with dozens of taps.  
  
The two of them had agreed that Hermione would be able to take a bath first as she was the girl and for some reason she couldn't find out why he was being so nice to her.  
  
  
Hermione found herself once again in the land of dreams and she was again in the Forbidden Forest with the boy on her lap.  
  
But everything was becoming clearer, she could even hear voices whispering in her ear although she didn't know where they were coming from.   
  
The red eyes peering through the trees peircing into her. The boy's weight on her lap. She could even see his eyes more and they were prettiest mixer of grey, silver and blue.  
  
minutes later everything started fading just like before, but this time she could hear just little of the boy's voice but she still couldn't distinguish what he was saying.  
  
Just then she woke up, once again sweating. The moon shone through the window inlluminating her face...  
  
  
  
Thx 4 reading and plz review,n' if ne 1 has a suggestion 4 the password 4 the common room I'll be grateful 2 change it I can't think of a good one. And once again thx 4 reading!  
  



	3. A Truce

Thx 2 all the ppl that reviewed! I'm really grateful all the reviews and I really enjoy reading them. ne wayz plz review after readin!  
  
Disclaimer:All the original characters in this story belong to the talented J.K Rowling and not me, but there mite be a few of my own characterz so plz dun sue.  
  
  
  
"MALFOY! IF DON'T COME OUT IN TEN SECONDS! I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" screamed Hermione sitting on floor and leaning against the banister outside the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe over her nightgown.  
  
"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ON...." counted Hermione, but was interrupted when Draco came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Took you long enough, you spend more time in there..." muttered Hermione but was broken off when she looked up and saw that Draco was only wearing pajama bottoms and his whole upper chest was showing.  
  
"...than me," she had finally managed to add in while still gaping at him, she quickly got up and raced into the bathrom before Draco had saw that her cheeks had started to burn with embarrasment again.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the compliment," laughed Draco sarcastically, noticing right before she ran off that she had been starring at his chest.  
  
  
  
'Breath Hermione! Breath Hermione! In, out, in, out, in ,out' She told herself, before realizing that she was actually thinking about him.  
  
"OHMYGOD! What, am I thinking about?!?! This is Draco Malfoy!" screamed Hermione, before clasping her hand over her mouth afraid that Draco had heard, with his room next to the bathroom and all.  
  
Throughout the whole morning she couldn't think straight and her mind kept flashing back to Draco not wearing a shirt.  
  
And then she realized she was thinking way too much!  
  
  
  
"Gulp 'Mione, you Chew ok?" asked Ron during breakfast, and eating like a pig.  
  
But Hermione hadn't heard him, due to her own train of thoughts. Ron and Harry glanced at each other wondering what she was thinking about again.   
  
"'Mione? Earth to Hermione," said Harry waving his hand is front of Hermione's face.  
  
"Uh... Wh..what?" mumbled Hermione finally coming back from her daydreaming.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Harry. "It's not like you to be daydreaming."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," assured Hermione, but a tint of pink speard across her cheeks when she remembered what she had been thinking about.  
  
Ron shot Harry a 'She's-so-lying' look, and Harry nodded his head agreeing with Ron.  
  
  
  
"Aww, bloody hell! Not double potions again! And with Slytherin! It's only the first day back too!" groaned Ron looking at their schedule.  
  
So far, it had been a day full of their least favourite subjects. first they had double history of magic with professor Binns rambling on and on while they had to scribble down notes. (but Hermione was doing most of the note-taking)  
  
Then they had divination, but Hermione had, had arithmancy in her case which was exciting. And after that a class of tranfiguration.  
  
And now they had double potions... with the Slytherins...  
  
"My, my isn't it the boy that just won't die, the little poor weasel and their little girlfriend," smirked Draco as he walked by followed by a group of his little posse.  
  
The three all decided just to ignore him as they headed into the classroom. They seated themselves at their usual seats at the back of the dark classroom.  
  
"We will be starting the new term, with a simple task." spoke Snape "You will be partnered with someone and you will be assigned a potion, you will make the potion, and write a two peiced parchement essay on who invented the potion, when and where."  
  
Everyone groaned, how could have he said that this was a simple task? This would take forever to accomplish in some people's cases.  
  
"The head boy and girl will be paired together," said Snape his back to the class as he pointed his wand at the board and words appeared. "Potter and Weasley will be together," and the list went on.  
  
Hermione's mouth hung open at the thought of having to work with Draco. To add to the list she would never hear the end of when she had starred at him that morning.  
  
She turned to look at Harry and Ron, they looked at her sympathetically but she knew that wouldn't help her.  
  
She gathered up her books and slowly dragged herself to wear Draco was sitting. "I don't like this as much as you, but we need to get this done so I propose a truce," muttered Draco under his breath holding out his hand.  
  
Hermione just stood there looking from his face to his hand and thought she had heard him wrong but in the end she shook his hand.   
  
His hand felt so soft, and how she didn't want this connection to end... But in the end it did. She slowly walked up to Snape's with Draco, to collect their list of ingredients for whatever potion they were supposed to make.  
  
When they looked down at the list this is what they saw:  
  
Shrinking potion  
1. Caterpillar  
2. Daisy Roots  
3. Leech Juice  
4. Rat Spleen  
5. Shrivelfig  
  
It seemed easy enough, so they sat down and got to work.  
  
  
  
Later that day, Draco and Hermione sat in their private library working on their homework which had already started piling up. After a while when they had finally finished they own seperate homework, they decided to start with their potions project.  
  
"Um... what books do we need?" asked Hermione from the top of a ladder trying to find the books they would need.  
  
Draco stood at the bottom reading from a list. "Potions of the 13th century," replied Draco.  
  
Hermione looked through the rows and rows until she found the book she was looking for, when...   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hermione slipped on the hem of her school robes and started falling.  
  
Draco looked up to find Hermione falling and her robes were fluttering around her, he started trying to find the spot where she would land and stood there waiting for her to come down.  
  
But the plan backfired, He had caught her before she had fell but... When she had landed in his arms he had lost his footing and fell on his back with Hermione on top of him!  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to find herself lying on top of Draco and that their lips were a mere few inches apart from touching!  
  
Her cheeks started burning once again. What had gotten into her? She had blushed more than she had last year when she had blushed this much already today!  
  
She quickly got up and helped Draco up who also felt very awkward after that incident. "Uhh... I'm... sorry.." mumbled Hermione trying to calm down.  
  
"No... problem..." said Draco before deciding to get to work instead of getting into an even more awkward situation.  
  
  
  
It was almost midnight and Hermione had fallen asleep reading up on shrinking potions. Draco looked at Hermione and walked over trying to wake her up but failed miserably.  
  
He then slowly took the book out of her arms and picked her up. He brought her to her room and placed her on her bed, he tiptoed out and softly closed the door behind him.  
  
He then remembered that tonight was supposed to be Hermione's turn to patrol the halls, but brushed it off and walked out of the common room into the hallways.  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up once again to find herself in a sweat from the exact same dream... She suddenly realized that night before she had been in the private library reading and now she was in her bed.  
  
A blush spread across her cheeks when she finally realized what had happened... Draco had carried her to her room!  
  
She got up and walked to their private library to find Draco sitting in couch and he was asleep. He looked so peaceful... so normal... but why? It was because he didn't have the normal sneer on his face.  
  
Hermione found that on the table was the homework they were supposed to have worked on together, and it was finished! Draco had spent the whole night working on it!  
  
She found a blanket and covered Draco. She was going to go back to her room when she saw that a few strands of Draco's hair had fallen into his eyes and she brushed it away...  
  
  
  
Hope ya guyz lyked that lil bit of fluff and I'll try 2 get the next chapter up! rememba 2 review!!  
P.S: If ne 1 would like to suggest a guyz name that would be very much appreciated.  
guyz looks: messy brown hair, large brown eyes, a peaches and cream complexion, and he tall.  



End file.
